Patterned Targets
by Wahlzie
Summary: What would you do if someone you loved went missing? Especially when that person is believed to be dead. Would you give up or keep looking till you found solid answers? Don Eppes wants some solid answers for what happened to his brother.
1. The Pattern

_Hey everyone. This is my first Numb3rs fic so I hope you like it. Oh and as for my pen name, It was never meant for Charlie Eppes, it was actually meant for Charlie Pace on Lost. But now I guess it can stand for both lol becasue I love Charlie._

* * *

"Check mate again," Charlie sighed boredly. 

"Charles, no matter how hard I try at this game I can never win when I play you," Larry said, sighing in frustration as he scanned the chess board.

"I get that a lot," Charlie smirked, leaning back in his chair.

"Thought you would have learned by now Larry," Alan shook his head laughing as he made his way into the kitchen where his youngest son and his colleague sat.

"Ah well, I must be going anyway. I have a lesson to prepare for tomorrow," Larry said, getting up from his chair and grabbing his jacket. "I'll see you tomorrow Charles."

Charlie waved to Larry as he stepped out the door of the Eppes house.

"So Charlie. Any new cases with Don," Alan asked his youngest son.

"Not really," Charlie sighed, fiddling with the small pieces on the chess board.

"Not really or no," the older man asked, turning away from the sandwich he was making to face the curly haired mathematician.

"Well, there's a new kidnapping case developing. I just haven't looked over the material yet."

"Ah I see," Alan replied, turning back to his turkey sandwich. "I'm going golfing with Art today, do you want to come?"

"Nah, I'll pass, I should really start to look over the files Don gave me," Charlie answered, retreating from his place at the table and towards the stairs.

"Suit yourself," Alan shrugged, taking a huge bite out of his sandwich.

* * *

Charlie sat in his bedroom scanning several files Don had given him, to try and create an equation as to who was behind the kidnappings. So far, thirteen people had been abducted, their ages ranging from 15 to 27. All the bodies of the victims had been recovered, bloody and beaten. From the looks of it they had been tortured is what Charlie hypothesized as he looked at the photos taken of the victims. Charlie first composed a list of the victims names, their age, and the day they had been abducted. He tacked to his bedroom wall and studied it for several minutes. 

_Christina Hamby - Age 15 - Taken November 18, 2005  
Walter Cowling - Age 16 - Taken November 22, 2005  
Louis Wyman - Age 17 - Taken November 26, 2005  
Angela Geiss - Age 18 - Taken November 30, 2005  
Monica Heyman - Age 19 - Taken December 2, 2005  
Lori Moore - Age 20 - Taken December 6, 2005  
Damian Sawley - Age 21 - Taken December 10, 2005  
Nina Garcia - Age 22 - Taken December 14, 2005  
Gregory Pitt - Age 23 - Taken December 18, 2005  
Eric Furring - Age 24 - Taken December 22, 2005  
Ashley Neumann - Age 25 - Taken December 26, 2005  
Caroline Peddlow - Age 26 - Taken December 30, 2005  
Andrew Lawe - Age 27 - Taken January 3, 2006_

Charlie couldn't believe what he saw. Not only one pattern but two! He quickly put on his jacket and rushed outside, grabbing his bike and peddling as hard as he could to the FBI building. Once there, he slammed on his brakes and dumped his bike in the lobby. When he reached Don's floor, he hurriedly stepped of the elevator and almost directly into Meghan. (AN: I'm spelling Meghan with an H because my name is Meghan and it's spelled with an H. :) )

"Where's Don," Charlie asked her.

"Well, hello to you to," she smirked. "He's at his desk."

"Thanks," Charlie yelled to her and he ran down the aisles of desk's. "Don," Charlie yelled as he stopped at his brother's work area.

"Whoa buddy, take a breath," Don said, looking up from his paperwork. Meghan, Colby, and David gathered around to hear what Charlie had to say.

"There's two patterns I was able to discern. One is that all of his victims get older by one year in the order that he took them. age 15 to 27, the ages all rise by one year. Another is that all of the victims were taken exactly four days apart."

Don looked at his coworkers, a look on determination on his face, "All right Meghan you start doing some background checks on some of the suspects see where they were on these dates," Don ordered as he handed Meghan the list Charlie had made. "Good job Charlie," Don slapped his younger brother's shoulder, who just nodded back.

"Don you know what this means right," Charlie asked his older brother. Don gave Charlie a quizzical look. The younger man sighed in return. "The next victim will be taken today, January 7. The victim will also be 28 years old," Charlie explained. A look of understanding dawned on Don.

"Damn," he whispered. "Meghan how are doing on those background checks."

"Were looking at John Vurst. He was reportedly seen at the sight of six of the kidnappings," Meghan called from her computer.

"Okay well we don't have much time so Meghan you keep working on those, David and Colby you come with me," Don yelled out. Don looked over John Vurst's files. "We have to check these addresses so let's go." Don started to make his way out of the building but stopped abruptly and turned to Charlie. "Hey Charlie, why don't you head home buddy it's getting late and dad will want you home for dinner. Everything is taking care of here," Don smiled at his brother and left.

"Well, I guess I'll see you later," Charlie sighed, turning toward Meghan.

"See ya Charlie," She replied, not even look up from her computer. Charlie stalked off towards the door, down the elevator, and out onto the street with his bike, riding away into the setting sun towards home.

* * *

When Charlie arrived home, the message machine blinked 1. He pressed the play button. 

"Hey Charlie it's dad. Me and Art decided to get a bite to eat for dinner. There's some left over Roast beef in the fridge you can heat it up. Well, see ya later."

Charlie plopped down on the couch to start putting a lesson together for his classes he had the next day when a large crash came from the kitchen. Charlie shot up from his place on the couch. He stayed glued to the spot. He could hear his heart beating in his ears. Charlie frantically looked around the living room. Then from behind him he heard the click of the safety of gun.

"Hello Professor," a voice snarled from behind Charlie. The mathematician was to terrified to even turned around. "You're going to have me discovered if you keep up your little equations. And you know, I really don't want to end up in prison Professor, so I decided. Hey, your 28, why not have you be next on my list." Charlie finally turned around to face the man who had been speaking to him. Charlie opened his mouth to speak, but was cut short by the man before him. "Oh, no need to speak Professor. I guess you're wondering how I found out so soon that you were on the case and getting close to finding me. Actually you've been a target for a long time Charlie. So it's just more convenient that I take you before they find me," the mysterious man said as he began to walk towards Charlie, who tried to scurry backwards, but was soon against the wall with no where to go. The man's face was so close to Charlie he could feel his hot breathe on his face. The smell of alcohol and tobacco was overwhelming and making Charlie's stomach lurch. The mathematician looked from side to side, trying his best to scope out an escape. Equations danced through his brain in such a rush that he couldn't even make sense of them. With all the courage he could muster, Charlie dashed to his right, trying his best to get away from his attacker but it was in vain. The unknown man grabbed his arm and slammed Charlie against the wall.

"Wrong move professor," he growled before sending a vicious pistol whip to Charlie's head, causing blackness to fall upon him.

* * *

**please R&R!**


	2. The Note

_WOW! thanks for such a positive response to my story! Here's chapter 2! And by the way, I made Charlie 28 becasue Alan siad he's ALMOST 30, and since David Krumholtz is only 27, I decided to make him 28._

* * *

Don sat at his desk, feet up on a stack of useless books and files. There had been no sign of John Vurst at the addresses on his file. The paper showed that Vurst had spent time in prison for theft and sexual harassment charges. Don tapped his mouse on his computer to make his screensaver, (a bunch of equations that would pop up on a chalk board that Charlie had put on it after he briefed the team a few months back and Don was to lazy change) and checked the time. 10:26, it read. Don sighed and leaned back, putting his feet on solid ground and rising from his place. He stretched and yawned. 

"Tired," Meghan smiled looking up from her computer. Don nodded back as he pulled up his sleeves on his dress shirt. ( Is it just me or does he do that every episode?) "Just a little," Don added.

"Why don't you head home, we don't really have anything to do until tomorrow," Meghan said as she turned off the monitor of her computer.

"I know," Don replied. Just as he was saying this his cell phone rang.

"Eppes."

"Donnie it's Dad, is Charlie with you."

Meghan watched as Don's brow furrowed with concern.

"Nah, he left about two hours ago," Don said looking at his watch.

"Donnie he's not here and the doors been forced open. Nothing is taking it's just that Charlie isn't here. His bike is here. He even has a half started lesson plan written but I found it tossed on the floor," Alan said worriedly.

"Well, is he at Cal Sci," Don asked. There was nothing on the other line. Just silence. "Dad," Don said. "Dad answer me."

"Oh God Donnie there's a note," Alan said, barely holding back tears.

"What does it say," Don snapped.

_"You should have pieced the puzzle together Agent. Your brother is 28 and that's the next age on my list. Oh well. Your fault you didn't see it. If you ever want to see your brother again, I suggest you rally together your agents and cough up some cash...Good Luck."_

Neither of the two men on the phone spoke. Don was glued to the spot, staring off into the distance. This couldn't be happening. Not his baby brother. Not Charlie. This was all just a bad dream. In a few minutes he would wake up and Charlie would be in a garage trying to solve some impossible equation.

"Don," Meghan asked. Don snapped out of his faze. "Don what's wrong."

Don tried to hush Meghan. "Dad are you there."

"Donnie what are we going to do," Alan whimpered.

"Dad I promise you I'll find him no matter what it takes. I'll be right over," Don hung up the phone.

"Who's been taken Don," Meghan asked.

"Charlie, Charlie's gone Meghan," Don whispered, as if he was trying to convince himself it was actually happening.

"What...how...who," Meghan was at a loss for words.

"He's 28. He was next on that son of a bitch's list."

"Oh God Don," Meghan held a hand to her mouth.

"Come on, we have to get to Charlie's house. The crook left a note," Don said, grabbing his coat, almost running to the elevator. Meghan tailed right behind him.

When the two FBI agents reach Charlie's house the first think they noticed was the back door was off the hinges. The glass had shattered into a thousand tiny pieces on the tiled floor of the kitchen. Don and Meghan carefully stepped over the glass and hurried into the living room. Alan sat on the couch, staring off into space.

"Dad," Don asked. There was no response from his father. "Dad," Don said a little more forcefully.

"Oh God Donnie I'm so glad you here," Alan stood up.

"Where's the note,'' Don wanted to know.

"It's right over here I didn't move it," Alan pointed towards the coffee table. Sure enough there was a piece of paper, ripped from Charlie's notebook on the table. Don knew what it said but he had to read it again just to make sure it was all true.

"Meghan, Get all the agents to the office," Don said trying to avoid an outburst of anger."No body sleeps, or eats till Charlie is found. Were going to find that son of a bitch no matter what it takes."

* * *

**please R&R! your reviews motivate me!**


	3. The Abductor

_Thanks so much for all the reviews. And as for the simple...I know. I laughed at it myself but I couldn't think of anything better. But what can you expect from a D average student in math. LOL! I hope you like this chapter becasue i tried to get it up as soon as I could! Oh and for all grammer and spelling mistakes..i try my hardest...my computer doesn't have word or anything. I type everthing in my email ( yes even research papers for school). Sorry for the mistakes!_

* * *

Pain. That's the first thing Charlie felt as he began to awaken. His head was pounding so hard he could hear it in his ears. He slowly allowed his brown eyes to flutter open. It took awhile for his eyes to adjust to the darkness around him. The mathematician tried to sit up but immediately scratched the when he became dizzy and nauseous. Thousands of questions cluttered his brain. Where was he? What had happened? Was this a dream? He wouldn't feel his head hurt in a dream would he? Then all the memories began to flood back into his memory. How he was sitting on the couch preparing a lesson and the door busted open. He remembered the man backing him into a corner and a little after that but that was all there was. He couldn't remember anymore, how he had gotten here, when he had gotten here? Those questions remained unanswered. 

Panic began to over take Charlie as he thought more about his situation. He had been taken by the kidnapper they were hunting. That realization made his stomach twist into a tight knot. All of the other victims hadn't survived. They had all been tortured to death. Charlie's breath quickened as he pondered this. He was going to die a horrific, bloody death. He wasn't strong enough to go through this. Tears slipped down his cheeks and onto the cold stone floor beneath his weak body. He knew he was being a coward. He shouldn't cry, he should face this situation as best he could. But how could you face death in the best way? Trying to get his mind off the subject, Charlie surveyed his surroundings. He was in a cell. There was one small window that was blocked by several iron bars. A stray ray of moonlight showed through, allowing the damp, stone cell to be slightly aglow with delicate white light.

Charlie slowly sat up, trying to ignore the agony in his head as he did. His breathes came in short gasps as he finally got up. Why was he in so much pain? Charlie lifted his hand to his head. There was a large lump at his hairline. He brought his fingers back down to his line of view and grimaced when he saw that they were stained with crimson blood. He wiped the sticky blood onto his white Cal Sci T-shirt. He was about to try to stand up when a door flew open and light shot through the cell. Charlie squinted against the bright light. This reminded him of when he and Don shared a room when he was little. when they would get up for school, Don would always flick on the light without warning Charlie. The light burned his eyes and Don would laugh seeing his little brothers scrunched up face. Charlie would have chuckled at the memory but now really was the time for laughing.

"Good morning Professor," a voice snarled.

"Who are you," Charlie asked, squinting up towards his kidnapper.

"Oh forgive me for not introducing myself. You can call me Evan," the man laughed.

"That's not your real name," Charlie scoffed.

"No, it isn't," Evan cackled.

"So Charlie. I know your a professor. You didn't give enough time to get more background information on you. So what are you a professor at," Evan asked.

"English," Charlie said coldly.

"Now Professor. Don't lie to me. I don't really think you realized how dire the situation is," Evan smirked.

"If I don't know your real name, you don't have to now the subject I teach," Charlie explained.

"Oh dear Professor. You don't see it do you. I asked each of my victims what they did. All of them proved useless to me, so I had them killed. So unless you so something that can benefit me, I don't see a need to keep you around," Evan said, pulling out a gun. "So what kind of professor are you Charlie. And why are you working with the FBI."

"I'm a math professor. I consult for the FBI. Sometimes my math can help them solve crimes," Charlie sputtered, not taking his eyes off the gun.

"Really," Evan said with interest. "Now this could prove to be something useful. So Professor. How about helping me plan my next kidnapping. Or better yet, a bank robbery. No maybe something better."

"I'm not helping you with anything," Charlie said, horrified that he might be responsible for the next kidnapping.

Evan turned violently towards Charlie. "You'll do as I say," he growled as he backhanded the young man across the face.

"I'm not going to help you," Charlie whispered again.

Evan glared at Charlie. "I see how it is professor. I guess I'll have to just to make you say yes. I guarantee it. In a few days you'll be crawling at my feet, begging for my mercy, swearing you'll do everything I want."

Charlie stared at Evan, hoping he didn't look as scared as he felt.

"Good night Professor. We'll continue this discussion in the morning," Evan said, before sliding closed the cell door, followed by the heavy iron one just outside the cell, leaving Charlie alone to his panicked thoughts.

* * *

**Please R&R...thank you so much!**


	4. The Mistake

_Thank you so much everybody for all of your kind reviews! I love getting each and every one! Noma, I would be please to have you as my beta- reader if your up for it...if you are I can email you the next chapter when it's ready and you can email it back proof-read but it's up to you. Thanks for the offer!_

* * *

"No one saw anything out of the ordinary in the neighborhood Don," David confessed to the stressed FBI agent. Don sighed. 

"You asked all the neighbors. Everyone?" Don asked with a little hope that David and Colby had missed somebody.

"We asked all the houses on 8 streets, including the one Charlie lives on," Colby explained.

"Okay," Don exhaled. "Lets try running the note through FISH."

"I'm on it," Colby said, grabbing the note and walking off.

"I'll go help," David tried to smile.

Don knew that Colby didn't need help. David just wanted to get away. It seemed like everyone was avoiding him. He guessed they just didn't know what to say to him. No to mention he had snapped at practically everyone over the course of the night. Don checked his watch. It read 9:54 am. The entire team worked through the night on Don's order.

"Hey Don," Meghan said as she came over, two large coffees in her hand. "Here I got this for you," she said, handing Don one of the coffees.

"Thanks," Don muttered.

"How are you holding up?" Meghan asked.

"I guess as best as anyone can when their brother has been kidnapped by some murderous lunatic," Don answered, taking a sip of his coffee. Don's cell phone began to ring, almost making him pour the coffee all over himself.

"Eppes."

"Don?"

"Oh, hi Larry. What's up?" Don asked.

"Well, Charles didn't come into work this morning and there's no answer at the house so I called you. Is Charles sick?" Larry questioned the FBI agent.

Realization dawned on Don. Neither Larry nor Amita knew that Charlie was missing. Don didn't know how to break the news to the professor. "Ah...No Charlie isn't sick," Don said, still trying to think of an easy way to say this.

"He isn't? Well, then where is he?" Larry asked.

"Look Larry there's no easy way of saying this. Charlie was kidnapped last night by a man were hunting," Don dropped the bomb shell. There was silence on the other line for some time.

"Oh my. Do you know where he is? Is he okay?" Larry sputtered.

"Were trying as hard as we can to find him Larry," Don stated.

"Oh. Well, I'm terribly sorry Don. If there's anything you need, me and Amita are here you know," Larry tried consoling the agent.

"Thanks Larry. We'll call you if we need anything," Don emitted.

"Well, all right...and Don?"

"Yeah Larry?" Don acknowledged.

"Good Luck,"

"Thanks," Don sighed.

"Good-bye," Larry said in a low voice.

"Bye," Don said, hanging up the phone.

"Larry?" Meghan questioned.

"Yep," Don replied.

"How'd he take the news?" the female agent inquired.

Don just glared at Meghan. "He was thrilled by it," he said, a little ticked off.

Before Meghan could say anything to Don, the office phone rang. A flurry of activity began to happen. Don put it on speaker phone, and the other agents got ready to trace the call. Don took a deep breath and answered the phone.

"Hello."

"Agent Eppes. Do you want to see you brother again," the voice was deep and clearly had been modified so that the real voice of the kidnapper would remain unknown.

"What did you do to him?" Don demanded to know.

"Now, now agent, lets not get rowdy," the voice cackled.

"What do you want?" Don interrogated.

"50 million dollars. I want it tonight. Meet at 12:00 am, behind the Industrial Park on Groves Road, outside LA," The voice dictated. "And it better be just you agent. You bring any of your other agent's, the professor dies."

Don wanted to desperately scream yes into the phone, but where would he come up with 50 million dollars? Don looked up at everyone in the office. They all nodded and told him to say yes.

"It's a deal," Don agreed.

"Good. Now that we are business partners you can call me Evan. As your brother already figured out, that;s not my real name, but you must call your business partner something right Donald?" the voice chuckled.

"Right," Don said.

"Put the money in the trunk of a car. I'll be there to get it. When it's in my hands, I'll hand over the Professor," Evan explained.

"Okay," Don accepted.

"See you tonight Agent," Evan said, before hanging up the phone. Don hung up the phone soon afterwards.

"Did we get a trace?" Don yelled.

"No, he used a scrambler," Meghan called back

"Where the hell are we gonna get 50 million dollars?" Don sighed, exasperated.

"Fake bills," Meghan said.

"Meghan he'll know," Don retorted.

"Don. Were not letting you go out there alone. We'll have agents in disguise around the area, so when he goes to the trunk of the car we'll surround him," David explained.

"And what if he gets away?" Don questioned.

"He won't," Meghan reassured.

"Okay lets do this," Don nodded.

* * *

Don could think of nothing other then the operation that was about to go down as night fell. Before any of the agents knew it, they were heading out to The Industrial Park outside LA. Don's stomach was in knot's. This wasn't just any operation, this was his brother's life that was hanging on the line. When Don reached the industrial park, he put two suitcases full of fake money into the trunk of his SUV and walked off. Meghan, David, Colby, and several other agents were stationed around the area. Don got to a far enough distance but where he could still see what was happening. After several minutes, a large African American man emerged from the shadows and headed towards the SUV. 

"Suspect is in sight," Don heard David's voice come over his radio.

"Go on my command," Don said. He waited a little before he yelled, "Go!"

Several shouts of "FBI! Put your hands up," echoed throughout the industrial park. The man at the car and began to plead for them not to shoot him. Don had his gun fixed on the man.

"Where's Charlie?" He yelled.

"Who?" The man asked.

"Charlie!" Don demanded.

"Look man. I don't know no Charlie. I was sent out here by the boss. Please don't shoot me. I got a wife and two kids," the man begged.

"Your not Evan?" Colby questioned.

"Nah. He just sent me out here to get the money," the man stammered.

"What's your name?" Meghan asked.

"Tyrese Knight," He answered.

"All right Tyrese. Were taking you in for questioning," David explained, moving forward and putting Tyrese in handcuffs.

He turned around to see Don. His back turned to the scene.

"Don?" David asked.

"He out smarted us David. He used another man instead of coming himself," Don seethed.

"Lets get back to the office and see what happens from there," David said, still holding a firm grip on Tyrese.

"All right. Lets get out of here," Don nodded.

* * *

Back the office the tension in the air was so thick you could probably cut it with a knife. Everyone was sitting around, either stealing glances in Don's directions or hurrying from his presence. Everyone was waiting for one thing...a phone call from Evan. An hour passed before anything happened, but then finally, the phone rang. 

"Agent Eppes, you didn't listen to me, you brought the other agents. Agent Eppes...I think you have a funeral to plan."

"Wait Evan...no. We can do this again...I promise this time I'll listen," Don pleaded.

"I don't give second chances Agent. Now it is to late," Evan said, then the click of the phone could be heard.

Don was frozen in place. Everyone was staring at him. Charlie...Charlie was dead. All because of him. If he had only listened Charlie would be alive right now. Don sunk slowly down in his chair and began to sob, as all the other agents watched helplessly.

* * *

**Please R&R! thank you so much!**


	5. The False Hope

_I'm so sorry for the long wait for this chapter. My cousin took my computer and redid it so now I have word! And Noma please don't hate me, now that I have word I have spell Check! I hope you understand that I really no longer need a beta-reader. I'm so happy you offered and I thank you so much for your generous offer! please don't hate me! This chapter is for you! I hope the updates will come every day again now that I have my computer back! Thanks for waiting and thank you so much for the reviews!_

* * *

Charlie was horribly confused when Evan came storming into his holding cell, anger weighing heavy in every one of his steps.

"You brother didn't give me the money professor," Evan growled. Evan had informed Charlie what was supposed to happen, and what would happen if Evan didn't get the money or something went wrong. Charlie felt a cold shiver of fear run through his weak body. An evil smirk soon came across Evan's face.

"But now your brother thinks you're dead," he cackled.

"What?", Charlie gasped.

"He thinks you're dead now. So now there is no hope professor. No one is going to be looking for you," Evan explained.

"If Don thinks I'm dead he'll still come. If not to save me, then to kill you," Charlie glared at Evan. Evan turned sharply on his heel and stormed towards Charlie.

"I don't need these comments from you," he snapped, punching Charlie in the jaw, who crumpled to the floor. "I want my money professor, and because of your brother's stupid actions I don't have it. He's going to regret it," Evan screamed, leaving the room only to return a few moments later, handcuffs and rope in his hands.

"Stay down professor or I'll shoot you," Evan growled as he handcuffed Charlie's hands behind his back. Charlie was to frightened to fight against Evan. One Charlie was handcuffed and his feet were bound together he pulled Charlie to his knees by his curly locks. He drug Charlie, out of the cell and through the door, to a room that looked very much like a warm and welcoming home. Over in the car corner was fire place that was burning and beside it was a maroon colored couch. Evan drug the genius over to the fire place.

"You're not going to help me with any of my crimes, your brother fails to meet my demands, your making a bad impression professor," Evan said with anger in his voice. Evan slammed Charlie back down to the floor, causing the young man to moan in pain as his shoulder slammed against the wooden floor boards. The insane man pulled the poker out of the fire place. The bottom half had been sitting in the flame.

"So Professor? Are you going to help me," Evan smirked.

Charlie looked up at the burning hot poker in Evan's hands. He desperately wanted to say yes, just to save himself, but how could he ever help a murderous lunatic. "No," Charlie shivered. Evan shook his head.

"To bad Professor," he said as he stuck the poker on to Charlie's side. Charlie screamed in agony. White hot pain shot through his body as the poker burned through his T-shirt and singed his skin. After a few moments, Evan lifted the poker and placed it back in fire. Charlie's eyes were tightly shut as he desperately prayed for the burning sensation to end.

"All you have to do is say yes professor and all of this will end," Evan taunted Charlie.

"I'm not going to help you murder innocent people," Charlie sputtered through tears. Evan sighed.

"You making this harder then it really has to be," he said as he removed the poker from the fire and stuck it on Charlie's side again, this time a little lower then the previous section he burned. Charlie screeched in pain. He just wanted it all to stop. He was beginning to feel nauseous and his head injury wasn't helping.

"Please stop," he begged.

"Are you going to help me?" Evan asked.

"I'll think about it," Charlie answered.

"Well I guess that's the best answer I'm going to get," Evan sighed, placing the poker back in the fire place. He drug Charlie back into his cell.

"I'll leave you alone to think professor," Evan smirked. "And if you say no, we can always have more fun at the fire place." Evan left the room shrieking with laughter.

Charlie slumped against the wall. His hands were still handcuffed and his feet bound. His side was killing him and his head was pounding. Charlie wanted to say no to Evan's offer, he couldn't do it, he just couldn't. But if he said yes, all this torture would end. Charlie just hoped Evan didn't come looking for an answer any time soon. Hunger pains panged Charlie's stomach. He was also incredibly thirsty. An even worse feeling washed over him when he realized that Don thought he was dead, Evan had convinced him that he was. Charlie just hoped that Don was still out there looking for him. Don never believed anything till he saw it. The young professor hoped he didn't believe he was dead, and was searching for him at this very moment, if not finding him alive, then finding his body and finally knowing that what Evan had said was true. Charlie knew it was a stretch, but it was the only hope he had, even if it was false hope.

* * *

**Please R&R! thanks!**


	6. The Bad News

_OMG! I'm so sorry for the million years it took for me to update! I have been SO busy! Thank you all for being so patient and thank you also for all the kind reviews!_

* * *

This was the moment Don was dreading. He never expected he would have to brake this kind of news to his father. Don sat in his SUV, tapping the steering wheel with his thumb, don stared off ahead of him. He was parked across the street from Charlie's house, or, what used to be Charlie's house. The light was on in the living room. Don could see his dad go past the window occasionally, back and forth from the living room to the kitchen and back again. Don reluctantly opened the door to the SUV. He stepped out and forced himself towards the front door of his childhood home. Once inside he quietly clicked the door shut behind him. Alan, who had been listening for every little noise, rushed to the door. 

"Charlie?",he called hopefully. A look of disappointment flashed across his face for a few second before he said, "Oh, hi Don. Any word on Charlie?"

"Why don't we go and sit in the living room," Don suggested. Alan detected the distress in his sons voice right away.

"Don, what's wrong?" he asked as they walked into the family room.

"Dad sit down," Don sighed.

"You tell me what is going on right now young man," Alan snapped at his son. Don couldn't look up from the floor. He stared at his feet,not brave enough to look into his father's eyes.

"Dad...Charlie..Charlie," Don stuttered. "Charlie's dead," his voice cracked as he broke the news. Don finally looked up at his father. He was frozen with shock. Alan slowly sunk onto the couch. "We went on a raid to rescue him but it got screwed up, and the son of a bitch who kidnapped him killed him." Tears began to fall from Don's eyes.

"He's really dead," Alan whispered. Don just nodded simply. Alan rose from the couch, his body feeling as if it weighed 500 pounds.

"I'm just gonna...I'm just gonna go upstairs and rest," Alan said painfully. Don just watched as his father sadly climbed the stairs. As soon as Alan was gone from his sight, he turned to look at the mantle. It was covered with family pictures. Don allowed tears to build up as he looked at the picture of Charlie and himself when they were only 5 and 10 years old. Hey had just taken Charlie to his first Dodgers game. He was wearing a jersey and a baseball cap, all sporting the Dodgers logo. Another was of Charlie and Don's high school graduation. He turned to see the picture of Don holding the new born Charlie at the hospital. A smile flashed across Don's lips as he studied the picture. The baby Charlie had a mass of curly black locks, even right after birth. Don held his little brother in his arms while Alan supported Charlie's head from behind him.

Don had to turn away from the pictures. They were only making him feel worse as he looked at them. He sat down on the couch and sighed. He couldn't believe it. His baby brother was dead. He'd never see the curly haired mathematician that was so full of life ever again. He'd never hear the furious tapping of chalk on chalkboard from the solarium, the banging footsteps as Charlie rushed down the stairs every morning, or even the heart warming laugh that escaped Charlie's lips every time Don teased him about getting a hair cut.

* * *

Don took his jacket off as he walked into his dark apartment. He was half hoping that when he turned on the lights, a pair of brown eyes would look up at him from a math exam on the couch. But sadly, it didn't happen. Don turned on the lights to his hollow, empty apartment. He went into the bathroom to wash his face off with cool water. It had been a long day. Don looked up at his reflection. Water dripped of the tips of his hair at his hairline and his nose. He just wanted to punch the man in the mirror he was looking at. He was a failure. Don sighed heavily as he turned out the bathroom light and climbed into his bed. He doubted he would be able to fall asleep. H just stared up at the ceiling. After what seemed like hours of just staring, he sleep deprived body finally began to shut down. In moments, Don Eppes was asleep.

* * *

**please R&R!**


	7. The Small Chance

_WOW! All your kind reviews motivated me to write this and look! 2 new chapters in 2 days! Thank you all so very much and don't forget to review...the more reviews the faster the new chapter comes!_

* * *

"Don! Don help me!" 

Don could hear his brother's frantic screams. He ran through a maze of walls with thousands of doors that only lead to empty rooms, but yet his brother's cries sounded so close.

"Don please!"

"I'm coming Charlie," Don yelled back, hoping his brother could hear him. It seemed like Don had opened millions of doors when he stopped and stared at one. It read 'Too Late', on the door, written in blood. Don slowly opened it. Inside lay Charlie, bloody, beaten, and so horrifyingly still.

"No," Don screamed, as he sat up in his bed. He was drenched in sweat. Don climbed out of the bed and into a hot steaming shower. He sighed and ran his hand through his wet, dark hair. He had been jarred awake several times during the night due to nightmares plaguing his thoughts.

* * *

Don finished tying his royal blue tie and stepped away from the small mirror he had over his cluttered chest of drawers. He then left his bedroom and grabbed his jacket that was placed on a random chair by the door, and left for the office.

* * *

When Don stepped off the elevator he was met by the concerned glances of his fellow co-workers. He tried not to pay attention as he caught them staring at him, only to turn away when he looked up. 

"Hey Don," Meghan whispered as she sat down next to him.

"I really don't need the 'everything is going to be okay talk' right now," Don sighed, his hand on his head as he filled out paperwork at his desk. Meghan looked down at her hands.

"I'm going in to interview Tyrese in a couple minutes," Meghan explained.

"Congratulations," Don said with disinterest.

"I'll let you know if anything interesting comes up," Meghan tried to smile as she got up from her place.

"Sure," Don replied

Meghan frowned at Don's tone, but made her way over to the interrogation room. Her and Colby both went in together. Tyrese was sitting inside. His hands were handcuffed together and his eyes were set on the floor.

"Hello Tyrese," Meghan said as she sat down on one of the chairs at the table. Colby stood behind her.

"Hi." Trese whispered. "I'll tell you anything. Just please I need to be with my family."

"The more you tell us the less time you'll spend in prison," Meghan explained. "So,Can you tell us who Evan is."

"The boss," Tyrese Knight muttered.

"The boss of what?" Colby asked.

"I guess you could say the nucleus of the kidnappings," the young African American explained.

"But who is he really," Meghan questioned.

"I only know him as either the boss, or Evan," Tyrese answered. "He doesn't tell us his name. He's afraid someone might rat on him."

"Us?" Meghan said with furrowed brows.

"There's a couple of us," Tyrese frowned. "We do it only because we need money for our families."

Colby and Meghan nodded. "Do you know where he is?" Colby asked.

"Nah," Tyrese said. "He calls us all on our cell phones. But when he does call us, he uses a scrambler so no one can find out where he is."

"Well, about the kidnappings. Are these people chosen for any specific reason?" Meghan inquired.

"Well, the boss likes order. He chooses his victims in age order but usually takes people of no importance to him. If he finds that their useful for something, he'll keep them around for awhile. If he doesn't find them useful, they end up in the morgue," Tyrese confessed. Colby and Meghan exchanged a look.

"What do you mean by useful?" Colby interrogated.

"Whether or not they can help him with crimes and such," Tyrese shrugged.

"So, if he found someone who can crack codes easily, and even plan out strategic, complicated strategies that would never be detected even under a watchful eye, would he keep someone like that around?" Meghan asked.

"If he could find someone to do that then he'd never call for another kidnapping ever again," Tyrese chuckled.

"But he would keep them around?" Colby questioned.

"Hell yeah. But he's never going to find someone that perfect," Tyrese said.

"He may already have," Meghan whispered.

* * *

"Don!" Meghan called to the melancholy agent. Don didn't even bother to look up. Once Meghan was beside him at his desk, she tried again. 

"Don, we have reason's to believe Charlie is still alive," Meghan whispered.

"What!" Don exclaimed, immediately looking up at the female agent. So, Meghan told him everything Tyrese had said. When she had finished Don was biting down on his pen in deep thought.

"You think Evan tried to trick us by saying Charlie was dead, so we wouldn't come looking for him?" Don asked.

"Seems like it," Meghan shrugged. "But Do, please don't get your hopes up. I don't mean for this to sound mean, but there is good chance we are wrong here. I just don't want to lift your hopes up, then have them crushed when you find out...that well...we were wrong after all."

Don nodded. "I realize there may be a good chance that we are wrong, but there still is that chance that he is still alive. Meghan, he may be out there waiting for us."

Meghan just nodded. Don almost wanted to yell out with joy when his stomach dropped.

"He wants Charlie to help him plan his crimes," Don shuddered. "Charlie would never do it."

"I was thinking the same thing," Meghan sighed.

"Well, if Charlie doesn't do it then...Evan will kill him," Don gulped, leaning back in his chair. "I don't know whats worse, Evan killing Charlie, or Charlie helping a psycho plan people's murders."

"It'll be okay Don," Meghan said, placing a comforting hand on Don. "At least now we have a little hope that he's still alive."

"Well, what are we waiting for?" Don said as he sprang up from his place and into the middle of the cubicles. He began barking out orders when David ran up to him.

"Don what are you doing?" he asked.

"Charlie may still be alive David and there's only one way to find out," Don explained.

"How?" David questioned.

"We find him,"Don said, determined to find his baby brother, if not alive, then at least his body for a decent funeral.

* * *

Alan had felt miserable all day. The news that Charlie was dead hit him like a rock in the head. He never imagined Charlie, his brilliant baby son, would be killed. Alan purposely avoided every place in the house where there was a picture of Charlie. He remembered how he used to envy all the time Margret would spend with his curly haired son and how jealous he had been. Margret was so proud of her young genius. Sure, Alan loved Charlie, but because of all the tutors and supplies he needed, the rest of the family had to learn to spend as little money as possible. Because of Charlie, Margret had to be in New Jersey with him when he attended Princeton, away from Alan. Now he regretted every feeling of jealousy he had ever felt. Now he had lost both his wife and his son. It was to much for Alan to bear. Alan's thoughts were suddenly interrupted when the phone rang. He picked his weary body up from the sofa and made his way over to the phone. 

"Hello?" he asked.

"Dad it's Don."

"Oh, hey Donnie."

"Dad, I think Charlie may be alive," Don broke the news to his father. "Were not sure yet be we have reasons to believe he is."

"Oh God Donnie. He's still alive," Alan's heart almost skipped a beat.

"We think he may be. But Dad, please don't get your hopes up because if he isn't..."

"You don't me to have an emotional breakdown," Alan sighed, now knowing that there was only a chance his youngest son was alive.

"Yeah," Don whispered. "Well I have to get back to work."

"You go and do what you need to do," Alan said.

"Bye Dad," Don said. Alan said his good-byes to his son. There was hope that Charlie was alive. But that was just it. It was hope, not certain. Alan wished in his heart that he knew that his son was out there somewhere, waiting to come home. Even though Alan knew it was just a prediction that his son was alive, his wished with all his heart, that that prediction would come true.

* * *

**Please R&R! thank you so much! I love each and every review and it gets me pumped to write the next chapter!**


	8. The Wrong Answer

_I'm so sorry that this update took so long. I've been really busy and I'm really trying! I want to thank everybody for their kind reviews. Don't get mad at me for this chapter, if you don't like blood and stuff don't read this chapter!_

* * *

Charlie's eyelids wanted so badly to shut. He was exhausted. Even if he tried to sleep he would only wake moments later because of the pain on his side. His hands were still handcuffed together but his feet were free. With as much strength as he could muster, he turned over onto his back and tried to pull his shirt up to see his injury. So far, all Charlie had seen were the holes that had been burned into his shirt, but not the burns on his skin. Charlie pulled up his shirt and assessed that damage. There were tow large burns on his right side. The skin was a deep crimson but some places were singed black. Charlie's stomach lurched, wanting to release anything that was currently in it.

Evan hadn't returned since the fire place ordeal. He was probably giving Charlie some time to think. Charlie knew he didn't want to help, but it was starting to look like he had no chance unless he did help Evan. The last rays of sunlight were beginning to fade away and the cell was soon engulfed in darkness. The eerie silence was almost unbearable for Charlie. All he could think about was how any second Evan could come bursting through the door demanding for his answer.

Charlie sighed. He wondered if Don was still out there looking for him. He wondered how his father with the false news that he was dead. Thousands of thoughts flooded Charlie's brain. Who had taken over his classes? What cases were going on at the FBI office while he wasn't there to help solve them? Charlie just wanted to rid his mind of all these questions. He was about to finally fall asleep when a loud steel thud came from the front of his cell. Sure enough, Evan had entered a cup in his hand.

"Have you made your decision yet professor?" Evan asked.

"I need more time," Charlie said, almost in a whisper.

"I need to know now Professor," Evan growled. Charlie just looked up at his captor with pleading eyes.

"I can't do it," Charlie whimpered. "I can't hurt innocent people."

"Either you help me or I'll kill you Professor," Evan said. He walked right up to Charlie and flipped him onto his back. Charlie's eyes were squinted shut, not knowing what was coming to him. Evan tried to pry open his mouth, but the mathematician kept it clenched shut. Evan held Charlie's nose so that he couldn't breathe and had to open his mouth. This is when Evan took the opportunity to pour scalding hot water down Charlie's throat. He coughed and sputtered but the burning liquid made its way down his throat. His mouth was on fire, as well as his throat. Evan stood back and watched as the young, curly haired man wretched and coughed, his body reacting violently to the burning water. He knelt down next to the struggling math professor and pulled out a knife. He sunk the blade into Charlie's sprawled out hand, which was still locked in handcuffs with his other hand. It went straight through his hand and stuck into a crack on the floor. Charlie wailed in agony.

"That's just a taste of what's to come professor," Evan laughed. "So I suggest you say yes to my question very soon, or else it will only get worse."

Charlie lay in the dark, breathing heavily and trying to blow cool air into his burning mouth. Charlie wanted so badly to cry. He just wanted to go home and for this nightmare to be over.

Evan bent down and pulled the knife out of Charlie's bloody hand. He clenched his teeth together trying to bear the pain. H pulled his hand against his chest and tried to wipe the blood off, but only more oozed out of the wound.

"Good night Charles," Evan chuckled before leaving the cell. Charlie didn't even look up to watch the sick and twisted man exit. He lay on the damp, cold, cement floor shivering. He held tightly to his injured hand, praying for the bleeding to stop. That's when Charlie didn't something he hadn't done since his mother became ill. He prayed to God to help him escape from this torture. He wasn't as strong as Don. Don would have been able to stand up to Evan and fight his way out of this living hell. But Charlie was just a math professor, trying to get through one day at a time. He closed his tear filled eyes and prayed to God for the rest of the night.

* * *

**Please R&R:)**


	9. The Brother

_Like I said, I'm back on top if this story so don't worry, and you can stop being mad. I knowI have been cruel for keeping you waiting but I won't do it to you anymore I promise. Thank you for all the reviews! I hope you like this chapter._

* * *

Don had the team up all night researching "Evan". They had still barely scrounged up any information on the man. Don sat back, biting his pen in thought. How did Evan know Charlie was working on the project anyway? How did he know he had found out the patterns? Those questions and many others flew through Don's over exhausted brain. 

"Don, go home, I'll call you if anything changes," Meghan said, resting a hand on the head agents shoulders.

"No, I have to stay here," Don protested.

"Don, what good will it do Charlie if you collapse because of exhaustion?" Meghan said sternly. Don looked up at his partner.

"If anything changes, the first thing you do is dial my number," Don laid down.

"You got it," Meghan said handing him his coat. She watched as Don walked towards the elevator.

"Hey Don," She yelled. The dark haired man turned around. "Don't stay up and stare at the phone."

Don just glared at Meghan who turned back to her computer before he continued towards the elevator.

* * *

Don was doing what he knew he shouldn't. He was awake, staring at his phone on the bedside table and the digital clock that stated in blaring red numbers 4:46 am. The phone would come in and out of focus as his eyelids would continuously try to close. Don had to fight to stay awake, but he soon lost his battle with sleep, and finally he fell into a light sleep.

* * *

Charlie hadn't slept at all. He could see the slivers of the sun rising in through the tiny window. His hand, as well as his side was on fire. There was no way he could have slept. He curled into a ball, wanting to shut out the entire world. The world, as well as the people in it were cruel was all Charlie thought. Why would someone do this to him? Charlie...the worst thing he had ever done was break curfew once when he was 16. He had been at Princeton working on the Eppes Conversions. His mother gave him a stern talk then sent him to bed. The memories of his mother only made Charlie sink into a more depressive state. His thoughts were interrupted when he heard a door open, then two angry voices yelling at each other. Charlie tried his best to make out what they were saying. 

"He says he's some kind of genius. We can use him for our operation." It was definitely Evans voice.

"Well than why haven't you started," the strange voice yelled back.

"Because he refuses to help," Evan retorted.

"Than make him help."

"I tried, he won't crack."

"Fine than I'll do it myself. You always were so useless you know that." The voices were getting closer. "Ever since were kids all you did was whined. I guess that's all the youngest brother is for." The door to Charlie's cell opened and in walked Evan with anolder, taller man. Charlie sat up, ready if anything was going to happen.

"Morning Charlie," Evan said cheerfully. "I want you to meet my brother. You can call him Roy."

"Pleasures all mine," Roy said, shrinking down to Charlie's level, and holding out his hand which Charlie didn't take.

"Well, aren't you the rude one," Roy said. "Your supposed to shake it."

"I know," Charlie said. "It doesn't mean I have to." Roy just chuckled.

"I was told you were smart Charlie, but I see that I was told wrong. You see Charlie, usually when your in this position, and you actually want to have a chance, you do anything the higher up being tells you to do," Roy stated.

"Who says you're the higher up being?", Charlie asked.

"My patience is running out my dear Charlie," Roy smirked. When Roy said that all Charlie did was glare back at him. The smirk was wiped off his face and replaced with a look of anger.

"Get up," Roy growled. Charlie made no move to rise. Not because he didn't want to, but because he could barely stand. Roy growled, then picked Charlie up by the hair. He released a snigger.

"How tall are you, 5 foot or something," Roy laughed. Charlie's kidnappers both had to be about 6'5, making Charlie look incredibly little next to them with his short stance of 5'5. He thought it was bad when he stood next to Don, who was 5'10. Five years older, five inches taller.

"Aren't you the scrawniest looking thing I've ever seen," Roy laughed. "Well Charlie, I know you've probably been asked this about 100 times but, are you going to start getting your act together, and obeying what we say."

Charlie gulped. What would Don say? "I don't think any time soon," Charlie said bravely.

"Really?", Roy asked. He turned towards his younger brother. "Has he been treating you like this." Evan nodded. "Aww, I can't have you being rude to my baby brother. Kinda like you and Donnie right?" Roy laughed.

"What," Charlie asked.

"Don't play stupid. It's always Don to the rescue of his pathetic little brother. Hell Charlie, have you ever fought your own fight? Or was it always you sitting back as you watched Don fight your fights, even getting hurt in fights when it should have been you," Roy circled Charlie closely. It finally sunk in. Evan was more of a physical torturer, while Roy was more of a psychological one.

"How do you know all this?", Charlie whispered.

"It's obvious Charlie boy. I have a little brother too. Actually I have three of them," Roy explained. "Besides, Don is the hot shot FBI agent, and your just the math teacher."

"No matter what you say, I'm still not going to help you," the mathematician said.

"Well that's quite a shame," Roy sighed. Roy kicked the back of Charlie's knees causing him to collapse to the floor. He grabbed the professor's arm. Charlie tried to pull away, but Roy was much stronger. Roy took his own thumb and sank itinto the stab wound through Charlie's hand. Agony swept through Charlie, causing him to yell out.

"So what is it Charlie, yes or no?" Roy quietly growled in Charlie's face.

"Never," Charlie yelped.

"It's your choice Professor," Roy said as he sent a vicious kick to Charlie's chest. The wind escaped Charlie's lungs and he fell in a heap to the ground.

"We'll be back later Charlie. It was a pleasure meeting you," Roy said as he and Evan exited the cell, then the room in which the cell was.

Charlie tried his hardest to regain his breath. It slowly came back but in slow, raspy, staccato breaths. He didn't know how much longer he could take this torture.

* * *

Don awoke to the sun. He was half disappointed there was not a phone call. The only thing he could think of was what if the phone did ring but there was no good news to come from it. Was if they were wrong? What if he had lost his brother? Don just shook his head to oust that thought out of his mind. Don grabbed his keys and headed to another long day at headquarters.

* * *

When Don reached headquarters, he saw that the floor was almost empty except for a small amount of people, including Meghan, David, and Colby. Don made his way over to his team. 

"Where is everybody?", Don asked.

"There's a huge drug raid down at one of the ware houseson the west side of the city," Colby answered. Don nodded in understanding.

"Anything yet?", Don asked hopeful.

"Nothing yet, sorry Don", Meghan said.

"Why is it so hard to find out who murdered all these people. For god sakes the man called us! We even know his code name. We even have one of his men in custody and we can't figure out where the hell he is," The team was shocked by Don's sudden outburst. "Are we that lacking that we can't even come up with one name! What is wrong with us!"

"Don calm down," Meghan said softly.

"Don't tell me to do calm down! Are you the one's who has a brother with his life hanging in the balance, and it's all up to you to find him and so far all you have done is failed him," Don screamed. The few people still left in the building looked up to see what all the commotion was.

"Don we all want to find Charlie," David said. "He's part of the team.'

"That's just it! He's part of the team! NO HE ISN'T! That's what got him into this whole mess, helping us. He isn't one of us. He's a Math professor, that is where he belongs. You know I should have listened to my dad but I didn't, and now look where we are! Trying to find my brother because he's been kidnapped by some ruthless lunatic, all because I didn't listen to my Dad's advice," The Agent exploded. He finally sunk into a chair. He got right back up from his place and walked towards the elevator, his only escape.

"Don where are you going," Meghan yelled after him.

"Out," He yelled before he switched his destination to the door that lead to the stairs. Once inside he slammed the door behind him, leaving a stunned and quiet office floor behind.

* * *

**PLEASE R&R:)**


End file.
